


Winter Holidays with the Leverage Crew

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [12]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Holidays, holiday headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: Just a few fun holiday-related headcanons.
Series: Leverage Headcanons [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Kudos: 15





	Winter Holidays with the Leverage Crew

There’s always an all-staff party at the brewpub the week before Christmas. The brewpub is closed for the week between Christmas and New Year with vacation pay. 

Nate and Sophie come out to PDX every year for the winter holidays, usually in time to celebrate both Chanukah and Christmas.

Nate has tried attending Midnight Mass a few times but still finds that he just can’t do it. 

Nate has set a price limit for the crew gift exchange for the last eight years. Unfortunately, no one ever listens. Hardison in particular always breaks the present price limit egregiously. 

Also, Parker has argued for several years that if she steals the presents she’s gonna give that they’re not subject to the price limitation. (Nate has amended it to be the appraised value of the gift. Even so, no one’s listening to him.)

Parker is in charge of the Christmas decorations. There’s always a tree in the Leverage HQ as well as one in the brewpub. The one in HQ always has the shinier ornaments, of course. (Eliot and Hardison keep noticing that there are ever more expensive jewels on the HQ tree each year. They’re not sure where or when Parker nabbed them.)

Eliot's in charge of the holiday food, obviously. He's gotten good at making latkes for Chanukah.   
Hardison's Nana personally taught Eliot how to make her traditional Christmas dinner. He does his best to make them to her exact specifications; he won't mess with tradition. 

The crew often watches warily to see how much bourbon Nate's gonna take with his eggnog.

Eliot is the one who insists that they watch Die Hard on Christmas day. “It ain’t Christmas till Hans Gruber falls off Nakatomi Plaza.”

Hardison has banned Home Alone because Parker could not stop critiquing how horrible the burglars were at their jobs.


End file.
